LA MARIONETA DEL PAYASO
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Se supone que un payaso debe ser gracioso ¿verdad? Pero este payaso de cabello rojo y ojos cafés es todo menos gracioso, ¡hasta da pena! Para acabar con su mala racha de cero risas en su espectáculo en el circo Akatsuki que mejor que buscar un nuevo instrumento para su espectáculo... RESTO DEL RESUMEN DENTRO.


Seré breve, acá dejo mi nuevo One-Short.

**Inner:** ya sabemos quedo algo aburrido pero que se le hará.

La idea surgió por medio de un juego -ya se raro xD-

**Inner:** estaremos esperando sus comentarios.

* * *

**LA MARIONETA DEL PAYASO.**

Se supone que un payaso debe ser gracioso ¿verdad? Pero este payaso de cabello rojo y ojos cafés es todo menos gracioso, ¡hasta da pena! Para acabar con su mala racha de cero risas en su espectáculo en el circo Akatsuki que mejor que buscar un nuevo instrumento para su espectáculo.

Camino por las calles hasta que vio esa tienda de baratijas y antigüedades. Entro, y la vio en el estante más alto. Esa delicada marioneta de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que estaba llena de polvo. Era más grande que cualquier marioneta tradicional, y más hermosa también.

Cuando la cogió y la vio con detenimiento una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, esa sonrisa que había perdido desde que entro al circo. Supo que esa pequeña marioneta era la solución para hacer su espectáculo otra vez gracioso.

La trato con tanta delicadeza y amor al momento de actuar, le hizo un traje nuevo, la limpio, le dio un nuevo aspecto en pocas palabras. El amaba esa marioneta con todo su corazón, ese pequeño objeto inanimado le devolvió la felicidad que había perdido hace tantos años.

Una noche de lluvia algo extraño pasó, esa pequeña marioneta empezó a respirar y a moverse por su propia cuenta, crecía cada vez más hasta tener la altura de una persona normal. Esa linda marioneta había cobrado vida.

Ese payaso al despertar y verla parada al frente de su cama sonriéndole casi hace que le diera un infarto ¿Qué había pasado con esa pequeña marioneta que amaba? No le importo en lo más mínimo, sentía como la felicidad creía en él y supo que podría hacer sus espectáculos aun más graciosos y divertidos teniéndola ahora con vida.

* * *

**LA MARIONETA DEL PAYASO.**

Se escuchan risas de los niños, aplausos de los adultos. La razón es sencilla el magnífico espectáculo del circo de los Akatsukis ¡había dado inicio! Había de todo un poco en ese circo, malabaristas, trapacistas, domadores de leones, magos, payasos. Pero entre todos esos artistas singulares resaltaba cierto payaso que tenia la mayor cara de depresión.

- Mi madre tenía razón- bajo la cara haciendo que su cabello rojo tapara sus ojos- no sirvo para el circo.

- Oooh vamos Sasori eres un payaso, se supone que debes estar siempre feliz- animo un chico de cabellos rubio largo y su ojo azul.

- Solo dices eso porque tú eres el mejor mago del circo Deidara- lo mira con algo de enojo- todos te aman pero a mí siempre me piden que me vaya antes que empiece mi espectáculo- tumba su cara sobre una mesa que tenia al frente de él.

- Sasori no digas eso, solo necesitas algo nuevo en tu espectáculo- le sonrío de oreja a oreja hasta que una figura imponente se paro detrás de él.

- Sasori es tu turno, más vale que saques al menos una risa de un niño esta vez- dijo el dueño del circo que tenia la cabellera naranja y sus ojos de un extraño color morado.

- Está bien Pain, hare lo posible para sacar una risa- y comenzó a irse a la arena para dar inicio al espectáculo que le correspondía.

En medio de esa arena empezó a hacer malabares con pasteles para luego dejarlos caer sobre su cara, nada d risas. Empezó a contar chistes, nada. Un monociclo mientras se maquillaba y cantaba para luego caerse, nada. Solo le quedaba un acto y ese era hacer un ridículo baile, no funciono cero risas. Cuando se despidió de las personas pudo oír como todos empezaban a aplaudir, ¡mierda eso si que molestaba y deprimía! Se supone que es un payaso, debe ser gracioso.

Cuando salió y vio a su amigo rubio y al pelinaranja con caras de pena supo que lo mejor era irse a su remolque a descansar y pensar que poder hacer para hacer su espectáculo más gracioso antes que lo boten del circo. Estaba en su cama viendo el techo, ya se había quitado su maquillaje dejando ver a un guapo muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés.

Cualquiera que lo viera así por la calle pensaría que es modelo pero no, es el único payaso del circo. ¿Por qué payaso? Fácil, ese siempre fue su sueño desde que era un pequeño niño. Estaba pensando que hacer hasta que sintió que tocaron a su puerta para luego ser abierta, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabellos plata y ojos fucsia.

- Que quieres Hidan- dijo Sasori mientras volteaba su vista al joven que traía unas espadas en su espalda.

Solo quise venir a verte antes de empezar con mi espectáculo- dijo entrando y sentándose a un lado de él- como te fue en esta ocasión payaso sin gracia.

- Como siempre me va lanza espadas, desquiciado- suspiro, algo deprimido- dime, que puedo hacer para mejorar mi acto.

- No sé, consigue algo nuevo para hacer tu espectáculo, algo que ningún otro payaso ha usado alguna vez- dijo parándose después de haber dicho eso- bueno idiota es mejor que me vaya antes de que Pain me mate.

- Está bien- vio como su amigo salía por la puerta y el daba un largo suspiro- algo nuevo para mi espectáculo- se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de decidió cambiarse y salir a comprar algún objeto para mejorar su espectáculo. Camino por las calles de uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Veía todas las tiendas que había pero en ninguna había algo que lo ayudara. Hasta que vio esa tienda –**baratijas Yamanaka- **no supo que era pero algo en su ser le decía que entrara, y así lo hizo.

Veía todos los estantes, habían muchas cosas que quizá lo podrían ayudar a hacer algo más gracioso pero ninguna le llamo de verdad la atención. Estaba por salir cuando la vio, vio a esa pequeña marioneta sentada en el estante más alto. No pudo evitar cogerla y sonreír al verla.

Era una marioneta un tanto más grande de lo normal, tenía el cabello rosado y los ojos verdes. Una verdadera obra de arte hecha en madera, ese pequeño objeto cubierto de polvo se veía tan delicada, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su boca que pareciera que solo la provocara el payaso.

El no dudo un segundo y se la llevo a la caja para pagarla, esa pequeña marioneta es lo que necesita para hacer el mejor acto y volver a ser un payaso gracioso. Llego a la caja registradora donde lo esperaba una rubia que veía a la marioneta con algo de indiferencia.

- ¿Seguro que quiere llevarse esta marioneta? Tenemos otras- dijo mientras veía a la marioneta pelirrosa que ahora parecía que tenía cara de enojo.

- No gracias, la quiero solo a ella- cogió con delicadeza la marioneta y la volvió a ver- ella es perfecta.

- Llévesela- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver esa escena- se la regalo, se nota que le gusta mucho.

- Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa y se comenzó a ir con la delicada marioneta en sus manos, se dio la vuelta a ver la rubia- como pago vaya al circo Akatsuki a ver mi nuevo acto.

- Está bien- le sonrío yendo a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Todo el camino de vuelta al circo se la paso viendo a esa marioneta imaginándose todo lo que podría hacer con ella en medio de su espectáculo. Pero antes de eso debía arreglarla y limpiarla. Al llegar no les prestó atención a sus amigos si no que fue directo a su remolque a empezar a trabajar en esa pequeña marioneta.

Primero le limpio lo que sería su piel quitando todo rastro de polvo dando a ver su blancura, como una muñeca de porcelana, luego le repinto los ojos dejándolos más verdes de lo que eran obteniendo un verde esmeralda, luego le limpio el cabello y se lo ondulo poniéndole una rosa en el, después le hizo un vestido nuevo de colores rojo y amarillo y por ultimo le pinto un corazón en su ojo dándole un aspecto de payasa.

Termino a la media noche pero cuando vio el resultad final de su nueva marioneta supo que con ella iba a volver a sentir felicidad y podría volver a hacer reír a las masas. Cuando la vio con detalle creyó haber visto un sonrojo en la marioneta pero no le dio importancia tal vez solo estaba alucinando por el cansancio, decidido se fue a dormir, mañana tendría una nueva actuación.

A la mañana siguiente sentía como tocaban su puerta como loco, al ver el reloj al lado de su cama se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, mientras se levantaba sintió como abrían la puerta de su hogar dejando ver a una muy enojada domadora de leones.

- Konan hola- decía mientras caminaba en busca de sus cosas para evitar ver la cara de asesina que tenia la peliazul.

- ¡Que se supone que tienes en el cerebro!- le grito mientras cogía su látigo- eres un idiota, sabes que dentro de poco inicia tu espectáculo y tú sigues durmiendo- vio como el pelirrojo entro corriendo al baño.

- Perdón, ayer me fui a dormir muy tarde- le grito mientras se comenzaba a organizar para salir a trabajar.

- No me digas que de nuevo te pusiste a llorar por ser considerado uno de los peores payasos de circo- se burlo mientras se acercaba a la delicada marioneta.

- No, estuve trabajando en mi nuevo acto con una marioneta- salió del baño ya cambiado.

- Que hermosa marioneta- dijo Konan admirando la delicadeza de ese objeto de cabello rosa.

- Lo sé, es hermosa y desde ahora será parte de mi espectáculo- el tomo con delicadeza mientras le sonreía.

- Como sea, saca tu trasero de acá y llévalo a la arena que Pain está que le da un infarto por estar esperándote- lo saco del remolque con una patada haciendo que el callera de cara contra el pavimento.

- Está bien ya voy- se levanto y empezó a caminar a la carpa del circo donde estaban todos su demás amigos.

Luego de haberse organizado y maquillado como el payaso que es volvió a ver a su querida marioneta y sonrío, definitivamente se había enamorado de esa pieza de madera en menos de un día. Salió a la arena donde fue recibido por absoluto silencio, haciendo que pensara que debería empezar a dedicarse a otra cosa que a ser payaso.

Hizo el mismo acto de siempre y como cosa rara no recibió ni una risa o aplauso. Antes de irse hizo su último acto con su marioneta actuando como si ella fuera su novia la cual lo rechazaba en todo momento. El resultado fue positivo, después de tanto tiempo pudo escuchar unas risas del público, el espectáculo con la marioneta había sido un éxito.

Al salir de la arena pudo ver como todos sus amigos le sonreían por lo felices que estaban, después de todo él hace mucho no escucha la risa de los niños. El primero y único en acercarse fue un pelinegro de ojos negros que sostenía barias cosas en sus manos.

- Felicidades payaso- dijo mientras le sonreía de medio lado- después de tanto tiempo escuchaste una risa.

- Gracias Itachi- dijo mientras sostenía su marioneta con delicadeza- como va tu espectáculo de malabares.

- Va bien, hoy voy a usar bombas- dijo mientras veía las bombas en su manos- bueno es mejor que me vaya, es mi turno.

- Suerte, no hagas explotar el circo- veía como el malabarista del circo salía y era recibido por muchos aplausos- no nací para trabajar acá.

- Claro que si lo hiciste- escucho una voz detrás de si haciendo que casi se callera su preciada marioneta- solo necesitas alguien que te acompañe.

- Zetsu casi me matas del susto- dijo mientras veía al encargado de la limpieza del circo- que haces acá.

- Solo vine a ver tu nuevo acto eso es todo- cogió la marioneta de cabellos rosas y luego sonrió- sabes, esta marioneta parece que tuviera vida- le vio detenidamente.

- Me das miedo, que acaso eres brujo- le quito la marioneta de las manos y juro que la sentía más suave de lo normal como si estuviera tocando piel humana.

- No lo soy pero no te asustes si un día la vez diferente- luego el peliverde se fue dejando a un muy extrañado Sasori.

Después de eso salió rumbo a su camerino a organizarse y comer algo antes que empezara a llover. Pasaban las horas y llovía cada vez más duro, el veía como la lluvia caía mientras se llevaba un pedazo de chocolate a la boca, ya era muy tarde y dentro de poco debería irse a dormir o volvería a ser pateado por Konan por levantarse tarde, así que se fue a dormir dejándose abrazar por Morfeo demasiado rápido.

Mientras el dormía a la pequeña y delicada marioneta era envuelta por una luz verde. Empezó a crecer cada vez más hasta tener una altura de una humana promedio, sus ojos parpadeaban con lentitud, su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar, comenzó a mover sus manos con lentitud. La luz verde que emanaba se apago y dejo a la vista una linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que se movía con cierta torpeza y a la vez delicadeza, desvió la vista al pelirrojo que dormía felizmente y luego rio, fue una risa angelical que a cualquiera provocaría un sonrojo, se quedo viendo al chico dormir mientras hacia algún movimiento con su cuerpo.

El sol empezaba a salir dándole de lleno a cierto pelirrojo que empezó a abrir los ojos, desvió su vista al lugar donde la noche anterior había dejado a su amada marioneta, cuando no la vio se alarmo y desvió su vista al frente encontrándose con la presencia de una hermosa chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que lo veía con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Sasori- le sonrió hermosamente causando un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del pelirrojo.

- Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi marioneta- dijo casi balbuceando mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

- Soy Sakura su marioneta, soy muy feliz de verlo y conocerlo como es debido- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- El placer es mío… creo- sentía como la tención se le bajaba, después de todo cuando veías a la marioneta que conseguiste hace poco tiempo- ¿te gustaría comer algo?

- Claro me encantaría- comenzó a caminar a la cocina para esperar que podría comer por primera vez.

- Muy bien Sasori creo que ahora si te has vuelto loco- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a la linda pelirrosa tratar de cocinar algo- aunque no voy a negar que es muy hermosa y esto podría mejorar mi acto en el circo- se fue al baño para unirse a la chica a comer.

Paso una hora y ya habían comido, para sorpresa del pelirrojo la chica sabia cocinar y muy bien, en esa hora estuvieron hablando y concordaron de que de ahora en adelante la pelirrosa viviría con él y lo ayudaría en su actuación como payaso siendo ella considerada su nueva novia en la arna. Pero ahora la cosa era… ¡como se lo explicarían a Pain sin que lo despida! Bueno dentro de unos minutos lo descubriría.

Salió de su remolque siendo seguido por una sonriente Sakura que lo abrazaba a cada momento causando un sonrojo en él y a la vez una sensación de calidez en su pecho, ¿porque? No tenia explicación pero ¡que le importa! Sentía felicidad después de tantos años. Llegaron a la carpa donde los estaba esperando Zetsu con una sonrisa de lado.

- Así que tenía razón y la marioneta cobro vida- veía a la chica que sonreía enormemente- déjame te quito los hilos.

- Muchas gracias señor Zetsu- le sonrió mientras sentía como los hilos que le impedían moverse bien eran quitados.

- Zetsu- el pelirrojo lo llamo, en la voz se podía notar un poco los celos- tienes idea donde puede estar Pain, quiero hablarle de la nuevo miembro del circo.

- Lo vi caminar al remolque de Kakuzu- termino de quitarle los hilos a Sakura que empezó a saltar de la alegría- tal vez hablara de cómo están los ingresos en esta ciudad o le pedirá prestado dinero para llevar a Konan a cenar, quien sabe- se paro al lado del pelirrojo.

- Está bien iré donde ellos- comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por Sakura- por cierto- volteo su cara- no vuelvas a tocar a Sakura- cogió la mano de la joven payasa que rio.

Como digas- entro a la carpa a terminar de organizar todo para el espectáculo de ese día.

Caminaron al remolque de Kakuzu donde se escuchaban suplicas del pelinaranja y negaciones del pelinegro. Sasori trago grueso antes de tocar la puerta del remolque y apretaba delicadamente la mano de la que era su marioneta. Cuando escucho silencio supo que ya llegaría el momento de afrontar la verdad ese momento, sabía que le gritarían… ¡pero qué importa! Al menos la tenía a ella que no lo dejaba en ningún momento sola. Sintió que su alma se iba cuando la figura imponente de Pain abría la puerta.

- Que quieres Sasori, que no vez que estoy en algo importante- dijo Pain para después desviar la vista a la chica que se escondía detrás del pelirrojo con una sonrisa- quien es ella.

- Pain se que me mataras pero quiero que la aceptes a ella como nuevo miembro del circo- dijo decidido mientras abrazaba a la chica quien sonreía.

- Que podría hacer ella en el circo- pregunto Kakuzu mientras examinaba a la chica que solo sonreía.

- Señor Kakuzu y Pain yo soy una payasa, creo que eso puede servir de algo- hablo la chica derritiendo instantáneamente el corazón de los hombres presentes.

- Bienvenida al circo Akatsuki- dijeron los dos al tiempo algo sonrojados mientras sentían la celosa mirada del pelirrojo sobre ellos.

- De ahora en adelante compartirás hogar con Sasori y su espectáculo será unido- el pelinaranja los miraba algo serio.

- Y para no tener que gastar por instrumentos de actuación deberán hacer sus actuaciones con el menor número de instrumentos- dijo Kakuzu mientras le entregaba algo de dinero al Pain- y tu no vuelvas a pedirme dinero o te mato.

Después de eso volvieron al remolque del pelirrojo, aun faltaba una hora para empezar a trabajar y él se encontraba muy nervioso, no todos los días tienes a una hermosa chica al parecer de tu misma edad que es dulce e inocente y tiene un corazón de oro sentada frente tuyo mientras te sonríe como si fueras lo mejor que ha pisado esta tierra. Estaba por hablar cuando vio que la chica se paraba y se ponía a hacer unos pasteles de crema batida.

- Sakura que haces- pregunto viéndola con algo de duda pero a la vez dulzura.

- Preparo unos pasteles para ahora hacer nuestro espectáculo- rio viendo al chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pero aun falta una hora para eso, no es necesario- se paro al lado de la chica viéndola con amor.

- Es mejor tener los hechos desde ya antes de comenzar la actuación- le puso un poco de crema en la nariz al pelirrojo para después sonreírle.

- Sakura dame eso- rio un poco tratando de coger la botella de crema batida.

Estuvieron haciendo eso durante unos minutos hasta que por accidente la pelirrosa tropieza y cae sobre el pecho del pelirrojo dejándola muy cerca de la cara de él.

Cuando el sintió como ella caía sobre él lo único que hizo fue abrazarla por la cintura evitando que se hiciera daño. Cuando abrió los ojos y la vio a pocos centímetros de su boca no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de besarla, porque sentiría eso, la respuesta es sencilla, ¡le gustaba! Maldita sea le gustaba esa chica. Le gustaba desde que era esa pequeña y delicada marioneta que encontró en esa tienda de antigüedades no hace más de dos días.

Los dos payasos se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta llegar a ese momento mágico de rosar sus labios. Estaban por besarse cuando vieron que la puerta del remolque se habría de golpe dejando ver al mago del circo que tenía una sonrisa.

- Sasori que crees hoy vi a una…- no termino de hablar ya que veía la situación en la que estaban los otros dos- perdón la interrupción.

- Tu siempre tan oportuno Deidara- aparto con delicadeza a Sakura y se paro del suelo- Deidara ella es Sakura, la nueva payasa del circo.

- Un gusto conocerlo señor Deidara- hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego le sonrío con ternura causando que el rubio empezara a babear.

- El gusto es mío Sakura- le beso con galanura la mano a la chica que sonreía aun sin entender mucho lo que sucedía.

- Más vale que la sueltes o les digo a todos la verdad sobre tu magia- lo amenazo mientras abrasaba sobre protectoramente a la joven que seguía con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Está bien como quieras- se alejo de la chica- el espectáculo está por comenzar, es mejor que te arregles- salió del camerino pero antes le giño un ojo a la chica que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

El pelirrojo se fue a cambiar por su disfraz de payaso y se maquillo como siempre lo hacía, cuando vio a la chica que ahora tenía un corazón y una flor pintadas en su cara hizo que al pelirrojo casi caiga de rodillas por lo hermosa que se vía la chica.

Cuando salieron del remolque se podía sentir como el sol brillaba, eso quería decir que ese sería un buen día para hacer reír a los niños, y ahora con ella al lado eso sería aun más fácil hacer, después de toda esa linda chica teóricamente nació para hacer eso.

El espectáculo paso normal, Sasori nunca había escuchado tantas risas antes, definitivamente esa chica le traía suerte y felicitada y no era el único que creía eso, sino todo el personal del circo creía lo mismo. Después de todo ver al payaso más deprimente de todos sonreír tanto no es cosa de todos los días. En definitiva esa chica era lo mejor que le había pasado a ese circo.

Desde ese momento se puede decir que empezó la hermosa historia de amor de Sasori, ese payaso que no daba nada de gracia, es más hasta pena daba de lo poco gracioso que era y Sakura la chica que era una pequeña marioneta pero por cosas del destino cobro vida y ahora era la chica más dulce y tierna de todo el circo.

El corazón de el ahora solo late por esa linda chica y el de ella siempre lo hizo por él, desde el momento que cobro vida. Quién diría que se puede encontrar el verdadero amor en un objeto inanimado y este puede convertirte en la persona más feliz de la tierra.

**FIN…**


End file.
